<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Имплозивная терапия by Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184733">Имплозивная терапия</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind'>Theory_of_Mind (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villains can get happy endings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don’t copy to another site, Flirting, Humor, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23184733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Theory_of_Mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Веномус в очередной раз троллит Боксмэна и играет словами.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lord Boxman/Professor Venomous</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Villains can get happy endings [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Имплозивная терапия</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>— Хватит маяться дурью! Вставай! </p>
<p>Веномус недовольно вздохнул, уставший от бормотаний Боксмэна: Ни за что! Я умру от смущения...</p>
<p>Профессор уже давно открыл жалюзи, чтобы впустить солнечный свет в помещение и заодно выкурить своего партнёра из постели. Проникая сквозь стёкла, упрямые полуденные лучи нещадно припекали. Киборгу должно было стать жарко под одеялом, но тот упорно терпел и продолжал упрямствовать.</p>
<p>На самом деле, Боксмэну было плохо; ему казалось, что он букашка, попавшая в горячую смолу покрывала. Но сейчас он предпочёл бы расплавиться под ним, чем смотреть в глаза Веномуса. </p>
<p>— Бокс, уже полдень и нам давно пора было приступить к работе. </p>
<p>«Бокс...» Лорду нравилось, когда Профессор называл его так (не фривольное Бокси, которое было больше похоже на кличку собаки): первые три буквы, как выстрел, и шипящая «с-с».</p>
<p>Веномус иногда напоминал ему змея, особенно сегодняшней ночью. Гибкий, соблазняющий хриплым баритоном, чей «ядовитый» рот был хорош не только в колких замечаниях. Воспоминание, подобно раскалённым клещам, обожгло душу Боксмэна. Жаркий рот Профессора и умелые движения языка. Если бы он не знал точно, он бы подумал, что у того он раздвоенный.</p>
<p>— Бокс, кончай уже! Или мне придется применить шантаж.</p>
<p>Сердце Лорда сжалось и сделало кульбит. «Кончай!», сказанное этой ночью с другой интонацией, вливалось в его ухо, словно наркотик. Боксмэну стало ещё жарче, он почувствовал странноватую волнительную тошноту. </p>
<p>— Я воспользуюсь кнопкой и сброшу на героев твоих роботов, и ты не сможешь этого увидеть, — задорно оповестил его Веномус.</p>
<p>Боксмэн услышал звук, похожий на барабанную дробь по коробке с кнопкой. </p>
<p>— Нет! </p>
<p>— Да-да. </p>
<p>Лорд осторожно выглянул из-под одеяла и посмотрел на Веномуса поверх сложенных вместе кончиков пальцев. Тот стоял, уже полностью одетый, с широченной хищной улыбкой, барабаня по кружке... Боксмэн с силой выдохнул через нос, не зная, то ли злиться, то ли смеяться. </p>
<p>— Ты обманул меня, — сказал Лорд обиженно, даже позабыв от возмущения о том, что он стеснялся.</p>
<p>Больше не было смысла прятаться, поэтому Боксмэн, обернув вокруг себя одеяло, демонстративно направился в сторону ванной, игнорируя раскрытые объятия своего партнёра; он потянулся к дверной ручке, но его «куриная» рука не успела достигнуть цели. Биоинженер перехватил его запястье, вторая ладонь лежащая на ткани, скрывающей его наготу, была также наглым образом взята в плен; одеяло, ожидаемо, подчиняясь законам гравитации, упало на пол. Профессор прижал его руки к двери по бокам, и придавил своим телом, чтобы ошарашенный Боксмэн не мог ерзать.</p>
<p>— Доброе утро,— мягко произнёс он; голос Веномуса проникал так же глубоко, как и его тёмный взгляд.</p>
<p>Он наклонился и осторожно прихватил нижнюю губу другого злодея, а затем после нескольких мелких поцелуев глубоко запустил язык ему в рот.</p>
<p>Мир вокруг Боксмэна размылся. </p>
<p>— Ты хочешь меня, а я хочу тебя. Прими это как данность и перестань уже смущаться и бояться, — вкрадчиво произнёс Профессор, разорвав поцелуй.</p>
<p>Киборг беззвучно хватал ртом воздух, словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, не в силах связать двух слов.</p>
<p>И Веномусу нравился такой Боксмэн: раскрасневшийся, немного неловкий, сбитый с толку, но при этом полный желания, которое биоинженер чувствовал сквозь свои хлопковые брюки. </p>
<p>— Биочип уже готов к установке. Из-за тебя мы потеряли кучу времени. Что весьма неприятно. Надо что-то делать, чтобы в дальнейшем не возникало подобных ситуаций. Ты слышал что-нибудь об имплозивной терапии?</p>
<p>Боксмэн затравлено покачал головой. </p>
<p>— Один из методов этой психотерапии заключается в том, что человека помещают в пугающую ситуацию, чтобы вылечить его страхи. И знаешь как он называется? — Веномус хитро сощурился, осклабившись. — «Погружение». Оно производится на достаточно длительное время, до тех пор, пока страх и неприятие не исчезнет. </p>
<p>Он выдержал паузу.  И продолжил, приподняв чёрную бровь, смакуя каждое слово:</p>
<p>— Так вот сегодня вечером и займемся этим. Очень глубоким и очень длительным погружением. </p>
<p>Боксмэн смотрел на Профессора взглядом оленя, попавшего в свет фар, надвигающейся на него машины.</p>
<p>— Я... — голос Лорда сорвался на фальцет.</p>
<p>Веномус тем временем отпустил его, поднял упавшее одеяло и, всунув в руки Боксмэна, который так и не смог закончить мысль, подтолкнул его к двери ванной. </p>
<p>— Но сначала наваляем парочке героев! — сказал он, подмигнув, и довольно потянулся, закинув руки вверх. <br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>